


prompt: john/sherlock, adorn

by anthrophobe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Prompt Fic, Victorian Flower Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrophobe/pseuds/anthrophobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In Victorian flower code, geraniums symbolize true friendship, as well as stupidity. Love-lies-bleeding symbolizes hopeless, but not heartless, desertion. Meadow saffron means “my best days are gone” and holly means “am I forgotten?” Primrose means “I cannot live without you.”</p></blockquote>





	prompt: john/sherlock, adorn

John’s sure Sherlock would hate the sentimentality, but he really doesn’t give a damn. Not anymore.

And he doesn’t have much better to do than visit Sherlock’s grave and adorn it with bouquets of geraniums and love-lies-bleeding, wreaths of meadow saffron and holly.

He refuses to believe Sherlock is gone, and if Sherlock isn’t gone, he’ll be watching John.

John lays primrose over the gravestone and hopes Sherlock doesn't just see. Hopes he observes.

**Author's Note:**

> In Victorian flower code, geraniums symbolize true friendship, as well as stupidity. Love-lies-bleeding symbolizes hopeless, but not heartless, desertion. Meadow saffron means “my best days are gone” and holly means “am I forgotten?” Primrose means “I cannot live without you.”


End file.
